Mil aves de papel
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: La fe de Scorpius Malfoy, le convencerá de buscar y encontrar lo que alguna vez pensó tener. Con rodillas raspadas, un deseo y mil aves de papel.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece, y no obtengo ninguna gratificación económica o de otro tipo. Solo sonrisas. Ríe :D

o.O.o

_**Mil aves de papel**_

Harry mira cómo las largas uñas pintadas de rojo carmesí de Ginny, le estrujan la manga de la camisa en lo que sabe es una clara muestra de inconformidad: por no sonreír ni mirar a la cámara. Se encuentran en la escalinata que comunica a uno de los muchos orfanatos mágicos, abiertos después de la guerra; niños sin hogar, sin parientes que pudiesen hacerse cargo de ellos, o hijos de familias que no podían solventar los gastos en los momentos difíciles, ocasionados por la reciente guerra. Él es del tipo de persona que detesta hacer algo solo por la recompensa próxima, ella solo mantiene donativos estables con la intención de ver su nombre vanagloriado en las páginas del Profeta y demás diarios locales.

Contoneando con un sutil ritmo las caderas mientras suben las escaleras de los pisos superiores, la pelirroja está enojada con Potter y él lo sabe, pero desde hace meses y quizá para su desespero: años, ha dejado de importarle. En ocasiones ha llegado a compararla en su mente, con un enorme mosquito: el cual con su irritante zumbido, gira alrededor de él, hasta captar su atención y después marcharse de forma abrupta para regresar de la misma forma que cómo se fue.

-¿Podrías acaso sonreír? es para una buena causa.- le regaña de forma delicada, solo moviendo la esquina de sus delgados labios.

-¿Ellos obtendrán u hogar o más donativos si lo hago?- fija su mirada en los ahora fruncidos labios de la joven, del mismo fuerte color que el esmaltado de sus uñas.

-Quizá, si vieran al Héroe del mundo mágico colaborar se animarían.- ese es uno de sus máximos respaldos y fundamentos.

-¿Y para ello tienes que llamar a Corazón de bruja? Cómo dijo Hermione podríamos hacer eventos para llamar al público y conseguir donativo; sin periódicos, notas amarillistas y cámaras.

Entra con paso seguro a la sala contigua donde una docena de niños juega en su interior, con rapidez su cara se trasfiere del enojo a un sonrisa suave al ver el inocente juego de los niños, se acerca a un niño rubio que trabaja animosamente en un rincón, múltiples papeles multicolores han sido plegados en lo que cree que son aves, Harry se siente anonado por el ritmo y la dificultad vista en plegado en un niño tan pequeño.

-Hola.- suelta el adulto despacio, para no asustar al niño, muchos de los pequeños tienen dificultades para entablar palabras con los adultos. La difícil situación los ha convertido en temerosos y calculadores.

-Hola- responde el niño con la mira fija aun en el papel.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- el moreno pese a tener poca o nula experiencia con los niños, no puede negar que le agradan demasiado.

-Scorpius Malfoy- la voz es fuerte y segura, con una pronunciación muy buena para la edad. Tiene algunos meses que no ve a su antiguo compañero de escuela, pero sin duda no se esperaba que se encontrase así, enfermo o... muerto.

-Tu padre.- le parece irreal, le tiembla voz-¿Él... está bien?- le duele tener que hablar de algo así con un pequeño.

El niño asiente y continúa con su trabajo. Harry piensa que no contestará pero lo hace.-Sí, y yo lo voy a curar.

-¿Cómo?- no puede evitar preguntar.

-Así- inicia plegando otra ave.

-¿Con pájaros de papel?- Por fin el niño lo mira con sus grandes y grises ojos, lo miran con si fuese un deficiente y fuera incapaz de comprender algo tan obvio.

-No, con mil.

-¿Por qué con mil?- le habla en susurro como dudando.

-Porque lo voy a pedir de deseo, y sé que se cumplirá.

o.O.o

-Entonces ¿es un trueque? ¿Un intercambio?- Harry siempre ha tenido la costumbre de ver las manos de Hermione cuando las gesticula, sus ojos parecen en un juego de tenis.

-No realmente, senbazuru es una leyenda japonesa, tienes que hacer mil aves para pedir un deseo a una grulla.

o.O.o

-Has pensado en adoptar al niño Malfoy ¿Verdad?- la voz de Ginny es suave, además de sus pequeñas manos es lo que más le gusta de ella. El tono es distinto al que ha utilizado últimamente. Se encuentran en la cocina de la pequeña casita que comparten a las afueras de Surrey; ella cocina un pastel y él solo le observa y mete el dedo a la mezcla del glaseado ocasionalmente.

-Sí.

-He visto como lo miran los otros niños, sé que son niños, pero los mayores tienen pensamientos negativos entorno a la familia de Malfoy- continua moviendo la mezcla del pastel.

-¿Y qué te parece?- La mira fijamente, tratando de ver la verdad en sus palabras, Harry no puede estar más impresionado por el comportamiento de su pareja.

-Bueno, es un niño muy mono, y educado.- Raspa con un espátula plástica el fondo del recipiente.

-Sé que es apresurado, pero temo por él, por lo que le pudiesen hacer los demás niños, también he visto como le observan.

-Eres tan bueno, Harry Potter.- la pelirroja deja los utensilios y abraza a Harry que se encuentra sentado, él solo aspira su dulce aroma y ella sonríe, de forma que el moreno no puede ver.

o.O.o

-Es egoísta.- Hermione le mira de manera furiosa, sus labios no son más que una línea fruncida.

o.O.o

Harry lo detesta, pero ser el aclamado "Salvador del mundo" tiene sus ventajas, después de un papeleo y un proceso exprés tiene la custodia provisional del niño, hasta que lo de Malfoy se defina.

-Hola, Scorp.-

El niño camina junto a él, derecho sin perder el paso. De una manera tan seria y formal que extraña profundamente al adulto. Quizá en sus enseñas está el de no demostrar nunca el miedo.

o.O.o

Sentado frente a la cama del que fuera su enemigo durante la mayor parte de adolescencia, al cuidado de un pequeño, que justamente es el hijo de aquella persona que creyó odiar.

o.O.o

_Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_Besos "3"_


End file.
